This invention relates to methods and apparatus for securing toupees, wigs and other hairpieces to the head of a person.
One technique for securing a hairpiece to the head of a person involves the use of double-sided adhesive tape. While this technique has been used quite extensively, it suffers from a number of disadvantages. More specifically, this technique only can be used where a bald spot exists to which the tape can be adhered. Thus, this technique is not suitable where what is required is to cover a "thin" spot rather than a bald spot. In addition, the use of hairpiece tape results in the application of adhesive to the base of the hairpiece. This tends to mat and clog the hairpiece and may result in hairs being pulled out of the hairpiece during removal of the hairpiece from the wearer's head. Likewise hair may be pulled out of the wearer's scalp during removal of the hairpiece. Furthermore, the tape should be replaced each time the hairpiece is removed. This is time consuming. If this is not done, however, the tape gradually will lose its adhesive properties, making the hairpiece less secure on the wearer's head. The other problem with the use of hairpiece tape simply is that many people do not feel that a hairpiece secured by tape is fastened securely enough for daily activities and sleep and refuse to use hairpiece tape for that reason.
Another common technique for securing a hairpiece to the head of a person is known as hairweaving. In this technique a light cord foundation is secured to the head of a person by weaving it and the person's own hair together The hairpiece then is sewn to the resulting braid. Hairweaving requires the services of a professional and is time consuming and expensive. In addition, since the hairpiece cannot be removed for washing, except by a professional, the hairpiece frequently is washed in situ. Hairpieces cannot be properly cleaned in this way, so dirt, scalp oil and dandruff tend to accumulate, particularly in the area of the braid. Finally, many people object to the tight feeling of the braid about their head.
Yet a further technique for securing a hairpiece to the head of a person is known as suture implantation. In this technique hooks or other devices are surgically implanted in the scalp, and the hairpiece then is sewn or otherwise secured to the hooks. Bleeding and the risk of infection is a continuous problem with this technique, and any tug on the hairpiece is painful.
In accordance with this invention there are provided methods and apparatus for securing a hairpiece to the head of a person that overcome a substantial number of the foregoing disadvantages. Such methods and apparatus can be used to cover "thin" spots as well as bald spots. Adhesives removal of hair from the hairpiece or wearer's head during its removal from the scalp. While the technique of this invention requires the services of a professional for the initial fitting of the hairpiece, the hairpiece can be removed for washing and put back into place by someone other than a professional. No surgical implantation is employed, so the disadvantages of that technique (bleeding and infection of the areas of implantation) are avoided.